Late Night Study Session
by PurpleLover92
Summary: One shot! Spencer and Ashley are 'studying' at the library one late night.


**This is a One Shot!  
**

**Mature Audiences Only!**

**Enjoy!**

I flip to another page in my oversized textbook and scan the page for any useful information. After highlighting a few sentences, I check my phone to see if I had a text or a call from Spencer. Still nothing and it's already ten after nine.

We agreed to meet here a week ago because she's been having trouble in her Biology class and asked if I could help her. And of course being the nice friend that I am, I smiled and told her I would love to help her. I could never say no to her even if I wanted to.

_**A week ago**_

_I'm sitting on Spencer's bed in her dorm and we're watching some random Netflix movie. _

"_Pause it, I'm going to make some more popcorn." Spencer says as she jumps up and walks out the room. Clearly I watched the beautiful view as her hips swayed back and forth._

_Damn, I need to get laid._

_I wish she would give me a hint or something because I have a huge crush on her. I don't want to fall hard for her only to find out that she's straight with a secret boyfriend that she left back in Ohio. Although, there's a small part of me that's saying that I would still go after her even if that were the case. _

_You can't just give up on a girl like Spencer. She can brighten your day with just a touch or a look. She makes me blush with just a smirk, and I don't blush easily. She has this sweet and innocent thing going for her and even though I'm almost the complete opposite of that, I think we would be good together. Opposites attract and all that. _

"_One bag of freshly popped popcorn coming up!" Spencer exclaims as she walks back in the room with a bowl full of popcorn. _

_I take the bowl from her and she makes herself comfortable next to me on the bed. Once she's settled, I hand her the bowl._

"_The chocolate please." She says with her Spencer smile that only a blind person could say no to._

_I roll my eyes and pass her the bag of Nestle Crunch pieces. She has this weird obsession with mixing her chocolate with her popcorn and I have to admit that it tastes really good._

_When she finishes her special concoction, she reaches over me to put the bag back and my senses instantly have a Spencer overload._

_Her hand is slightly touching my exposed thigh, her vanilla scent fills my nostrils, if I look down I have the perfect bird's eye view of her breasts, and if only I could have a taste. _

_Damn those thoughts. I should probably leave before I lose all self-control. _

"_I have a class tomorrow morning, so I should be heading out." I fake a stretch and attempt to stand up, but she lightly touches my shoulder and I immediately stay still. _

"_But we haven't finished the movie." She pouts. "And I just made more popcorn." How could I deny her of anything? She has me wrapped around her finger and I doubt she knows it. _

"_Ok fine, I'll stay to finish this movie, but that's it." I say as sternly as I can. _

_She gives me a big grin and plays the movie again._

_Of course finish the movie means watch an additional three movies to Spencer. But I finally told her that I really had to go because it was already two and I had to be up at six for class. _

"_Oh Ashley before you leave, I wanted to ask you something." Spencer's voice stops me just as I was reaching for the door knob._

_I gulp and respond "Um ok, what's up?"_

"_Do you ever have any late night study sessions at the library?" She asks innocently enough, but of course my brain did not take that innocently. My brain heard 'Hey Ashley, you want to fuck me in the library and call it studying?'_

_I shake my head and rub my eyes so I can think clearly, while also taking a few deep breaths to get my heart rate under control. _

"_Um no, I've never had any of those, why?" I couldn't even look at her as I said this. _

"_Well we have the bio midterm coming up and I need a little extra help with the material. Would you mind helping me study next Thursday night at the library after my class?" Of course I was going to say yes, and I'm pretty sure she knew this._

"_Sure Spencer, I would love to." I finally look at her and force a smile._

"_Great, thanks Ash." She gives me a hug and I wrap my arms around her and sigh. The hug lasts longer than I would think she would be comfortable with, but I have no problem with that._

"_No problem. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Later." And with that I quickly left her room before I threw myself at her. _

_On the way to my dorm I thought about what I would like to do to Spencer in a library rather than studying._

I put my highlighter down with a sigh and rub my eyes.

"I hope you aren't tired already, we haven't even gotten started yet." Spencer said with a bright smile and shining eyes.

"I am exhausted. I've had a long day of classes today." I say as I watch her get settled in at the table.

"Aww poor baby, what did you have two, no wait, a whopping three whole classes today?" She mock gasps and I playfully slap her arm.

"Yes I had three classes today and that's a lot when you're in college." I stick my tongue out at her.

"Didn't you just say you were in college? What happened to that maturity?" Spencer teases.

I met Spencer at the beginning of this semester and I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her. We've become good friends over the past two months but I have yet to figure out if she likes girls like I do. She knows that I do, well she should know because she's been in my dorm and she's seen my posters, which are of partially nude girls. So I mean, she has to know, right?

"Yea whatever, let's get this over with."

"Don't act like you don't want to be here." She replies.

There's rarely anyone in the library at this time, but I chose a secluded table in the back behind many rows of book shelves to ensure some peace and quiet.

"Spencer, we're at the library at nine o'clock at night, I'm sure I could think of a few other places I would rather be."

She pouts a little. "So you don't want to be here with me?"

I mentally slap myself. I should learn how to choose my words correctly.

"No, uh, what I meant to say was I could think of a few other places we would rather be." You know like my bed. Of course, I'm too chicken shit to say the last part.

"Oh really, like where?" Did I mention how sexy her smirk is? No? Well it's definitely a panty dropper. I should not be having these thoughts about my innocent friend.

"Oh you know at the movies, or bowling, or uh, sleeping?" Sleeping? What person over the age of ten goes to bed a nine o'clock?

"Sleeping? If we weren't here, we would be sleeping?" I swallow hard and wipe my sweaty hands on my pants. When did it get so hot in here? Why does she make me so nervous? I just nod my head in answer to her question. "Really?" I nod again. "Your bed or mine?" My eyes go wide and I start choking on spit. I grab my water and take a few gulps.

"So, um, about this Biology midterm we have coming up." I say and turn back to my book. I hear Spencer sigh a bit but I don't think anything of it. I think she's just overwhelmed with this big exam.

"Yea right the Bio midterm." She opens her book and starts flipping through pages.

"Should we start from the beginning or is there a specific chapter that you were having trouble with?" My eyes stay on my book.

"Um chapter twenty four about the maintenance systems, I'm having a little trouble remembering the different components of each system and their functions." I hear her flip through her textbook rather violently and my eyes travel to her face.

She has a cute little crinkle in the middle of her forehead which means she's really confused. The crinkle also shows up when she's angry, which is rare. The only time I've ever seen her angry is when she gets a bad grade on a paper or test.

"Ashley?" She's giving me her cute little head tilt and a slight smile. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "I'm just thinking that we should get better books on the respiratory system because our textbook doesn't explain it well enough." I push my chair back and stand up. "I'll be right back."

With each step away from her, I take a deep breath. Every little thing she does makes me want her more and more.

I have to go a few rows back to get the book we need. I notice that it gets dimmer the further back I go. It's a bit creepy because I don't see anyone here, just more rows of books.

When I finally make it down to the 'Re' row, I turn there and begin scanning for the book. How many fucking books start with 'Re?'

I've been searching for a good five minutes before I feel like giving up and just explaining it to Spencer the best way I could.

But of course I wouldn't give up, not if I want to help Spencer correctly. Anyone else hear that whipping sound?

Ah ha! I finally find those damn Respiratory books, now if there weren't so many to choose from. I pick up a few and skim through them, pictures are always good.

I choose the one that looks the best to me and go back to the table.

"Spencer!" I turn around and bam! The book falls from my hand and lands on the floor with a thud. My hands are now placed over my rapidly beating heart. "When did you…? How…?" I didn't even hear her follow me. She's like a fucking ninja.

"I just came to check up on you, and to see what was taking you so long."

"I…it just…there were a lot of books that started with 'Re?'" I kind of spit out and she laughs.

"Was that a statement or a question?" She walks closer to me with a little smirk on her face. I think she's aware of the affect she has on me.

"A statement?" Why can't I just give her a straightforward answer? Maybe it's because she's far too close for my comfort level, the level which allows me to keep my self-control and not attack her.

"You don't seem to be too sure about that." And again she steps closer and I swallow, hard. "You don't seem too sure about anything right about now." We are face to face and I can feel her breath on my lips. "Do I make you nervous?" My eyes shift to her eyes. Is she testing me? How the hell do I respond to that? I should be honest, right?

Suddenly I feel the tips of her fingertips padding along my arm, and I know we both feel the goose bumps that arise with her touch.

"Sp-Spenc-er?" What's with the stuttering Ashley? All I have to do is lean forward just an inch and our lips would be touching. I glance down at her lips and lick my lips.

"Do you want to kiss me, Ashley?" I guess she noticed my little move. Spencer presses her body more into mine and my back is now fully against the bookshelf. I guess she's not going to move until I answer her. And since I don't trust my voice, I just nod. And of course this causes her to smirk. Panty dropper I tell you!

Her eyes rake over my face and momentarily stop at my lips. Her tongue slowly glides across her lips before her attention is back on my eyes.

I can't breathe. Where the hell is the damn oxygen? In and out, Ashley. Deep breaths.

"You're lips look so warm…" A glance down at my lips again "…and kissable." She's so close. Just. One. Inch. "Kiss me, Ashley." Gulp!

"I-I…" I'm stopped by Spencer's gentle finger on my lips.

"Shh, don't question it, just kiss me." The hand that was trailing my arm is now wrapped securely around my waist.

I look into her baby blues and as always, I'm drawn in. I don't know why I haven't kissed her yet.

Leaning forward, I allow my lips to finally press against hers. I control the kiss, starting soft and slow. My arms are hanging on her shoulders and she has one arm wrapped around my waist and the other leaning on the bookshelf behind me.

Her lips feel as good as they look, I wonder how they taste.

I guess she was reading my mind because her tongue just ran across my bottom lip and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hold in my moan.

She controlled this kiss now and I let her. When our tongues finally met, we didn't battle for dominance, no. I wanted her to take control.

And that's exactly what she did. She controlled the kiss, and I loved every second of it. My heart was beating out of control and my knees felt like they were going to collapse at any moment now. How I'm still standing is beyond me.

Using my arms, I pull her more into me and she squeezes my waist.

Our lips and tongues lock while she slowly massages my side. It's really bad to be turned on in a library.

The kiss slows and we breathe for some much needed oxygen. Well I breathe while Spencer trails kisses across my face and down to my neck.

"Mmm" I moan out. My eyes close and I pull her closer to me, if that's even possible.

Spencer kisses, sucks, nips, and licks all over my neck. I'm sure she is making sure she leaving her mark to let everyone know that I'm hers.

Wait, is that what she's doing? I don't want to question this; I'm just following her lead.

"Oh God…" I breathe. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice her move her hands to my breast, but I definitely noticed her lightly pinch my nipple through my shirt.

"You like this?" She whispers through her kisses.

"Mhm" I meant to whisper but it comes out more high pitched than intended. I can feel her smirk against my neck and that would explain the wetness I now feel in my underwear.

"Do you want more?" This time she is looking directly into my eyes. She is still teasing my nipples so my brain isn't fully functioning at the moment, so I just nod.

Her hand makes a path down from my waist, over my hip, across my thigh, and right to my center.

"Ooohh" Just the little pressure of her hand has got me melting. I feel her hand slowly start to move in small circles. "So good." I grind into her, trying to create as much friction as possible.

My lips connect with hers once again and that elicit a moan from both of us. The kiss is rough and a bit sloppy but still just as good.

"More" I say into her lips. I'm so wet and ridiculously turned on right now, I need some relief. She continues her rubbing without stopping. "Please Spence."

"Mmm, I love it when you beg." And her hand is in my pants and two fingers enter me swiftly. Thank God for sweat pants.

"Fuck!" This feels so good. Her fingers are slowly moving in and out of me.

"You feel so good, Ashley." Her lips ravish my neck and I buck up into her hands hoping she increases her pace.

And she does, she also brings her thumb to my clit which causes my body to jerk into her.

She is rocking into me so hard that I can hear the bookshelf rocking with us. But I don't have any fucks to give about that right now because Spencer fucking Carlin is fucking me and…

I think I'm about to cum. It's never been this fast, but I think it's about to happen now.

"Spencer I-I…I'm gonna….fuuck!" And I cum. Hard.

We're both panting and sweating. That was unbelievable. Why the hell has this never happened before?

I feel Spencer take her hand out of my pants. I open my eyes to look at her. I really hope she doesn't regret this.

Holy shit. By the way she just licked my juices off her hand, I'm pretty sure she doesn't regret this.

"Eww, get a room." Some skank bitch said from out of nowhere. I mean it's probably almost ten o'clock at night. Why the fuck is she still here?

I look over at her and smirk. She wants us to get a room. "Oh we'll get a room." I grab Spencer's hand and lead her towards one of the study rooms. We'll get a fucking room alright.

Once the door shuts, I slam Spencer on it and kiss her hard. She has unleashed the devil, I hope she's prepared.

This time we do battle for dominance of the kiss but there's no way I'm letting her win. It's my turn.

She notices this and moans in my mouth. I swear everything she does is a turn on.

It's my turn to taste her, so I begin kissing her cheek, chin, and finally down to her neck. I will leave a mark, that's a mission I will not fail.

"I want you." She moans. "God do I want you." I think I'm getting started up all over again.

I pull back from her neck and look into her now navy blue eyes. I give her a small kiss before dragging her over to the table. Motioning for her to get on top of the table, I look over at the door to see the skank bitch looking furious into the room. Glancing around the room, I see a bag and some books scattered about. Oops, I guess we took her room. Too damn bad. I make eye contact with her again and give her a mischievous smirk. I hope she enjoys the show.

After Spencer is settled on the table, I move so I'm hovered on top of her. Our lips fuse together and she pulls me on her so that there's no space between us.

I want to touch and feel all of her. Moving my right hand, I maneuver it under her shirt and walk my hands up her abs. She shutters under my touch. Without wasting any time, my fingers find their way under her bra and are now massaging her breast.

As I play with her nipple and kiss her neck, Spencer bucks into me. She wants it.

I stop my assault on her neck and push her shirt and bra up. I want more of her. I make small kisses all over the swell of her breasts and her moans keep me motivated. I move to her left breast and take her nipple into my mouth.

Teasing the nipple with my lips and tongue causes Spencer's hands to fly to the back of my head. She arches her body and pushes my head into her. I use my free hand to play with her other nipple.

"Oooh" I love her sweet little moans.

I tease her for a while until she stops me.

"Fuck me, just please, Fuck me!" Well I think it's time that I put her out of her misery.

I kiss a path down her nice, sexy abs, but I don't stop, I continue until I reach the top of skirt. Yes, my dear Spencer is wearing a skirt.

"Spencer!" My dear Spencer is not as innocent as I thought. I pushed her skirt up to find a nice wet surprise. Guess who isn't wearing any underwear?

I look up at her and she's looking at me through glazed eyes. "Please Ash?" I guess she really wants it and who am I to deny that?

As soon as my lips touch her center, she jerks into my face. I put my hands across her waist so she doesn't move too much.

I let my lips explore her. She tastes so good, just as I expected. I've wanted to do this for so long now and I'm finally able to.

One long lick up her slit and I can feel wetness seep from her. One flick of my tongue on her clit and her body arches up off of the table. And once my tongue finds its way to her hole she's grabbing my hair and pushing my face closer and closer to her.

"Don't…stop" She nearly screams. Don't worry; I think your problem will be getting me to stop. "Almost…there…" She grinds herself into my face and I can feel her getting tighter and tighter on my tongue. I decide to help her out use my finger and add pressure to her clit while I tongue fuck her. Her body shakes and quivers. "Ashley…Ashley" she chants "Oooohhhh!" She comes all over my tongue.

I try to continue, because I think I'm addicted to her. She has to forcefully push my head away to get me to stop.

After I lick her clean, I lick my lips and snake my way back up her body. I kiss her a little and lay down next to her. The table is only so wide so I'm lying partially on top of her.

It's quiet for a good ten minutes before either of us says anything. I think I should be worried that she regrets it now.

"We should definitely have more late night study sessions, Ash." Spencer says breaking the silence.

My head jerks up so fast and I look at her straight in the eyes. "You planned all of this, didn't you? From the very beginning!" I accuse.

She doesn't say anything, the only response I get from her is a simple, sexy, panty dropping smirk.

We should definitely have more late night study sessions.

**Soooo, what did you think?**


End file.
